Te amo, no importa nada más
by E.W. Lima
Summary: El irme a la guerra jamás fue uno de mis más grandes sueños, pero si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a pasar ahí, me hubiera reído en su cara, pues lo creía imposible...
1. Chapter 1

Segunda Guerra Mundial

El avance del Eje fue detenido en 1942 tras la derrota de Japón en varias batallas navales y de las tropas europeas del Eje en el Norte de África y en la decisiva batalla de Stalingrado. En 1943, como consecuencia de los diversos reveses de los alemanes en Europa del Este, la invasión aliada de la Italia Fascista y las victorias de los Estados Unidos en el Pacífico, el Eje perdió la iniciativa y tuvo que emprender la retirada estratégica en todos los frentes. En1944 los aliados occidentales invadieron Francia, al mismo tiempo que la Unión Soviética recuperó las pérdidas territoriales e invadía Alemania y sus aliados.

La **Segunda Guerra Mundial** fue un conflicto militar global que se desarrolló entre 1939 y 1945. En él se vieron implicadas la mayor parte de las naciones del mundo, incluidas todas las grandes potencias, agrupadas en dos alianzas militares enfrentadas: los Aliados y las Potencias del Eje. Fue la mayor contienda bélica de la Historia, con más de cien millones de militares movilizados y un estado de «guerra total» en que los grandes contendientes destinaron toda su capacidad económica, militar y científica al servicio del esfuerzo bélico, borrando la distinción entre recursos civiles y militares. Marcada por hechos de enorme significación que incluyeron la muerte masiva de civiles, el Holocausto y el uso, por primera y única vez, de armas nucleares en un conflicto militar, la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue el conflicto más mortífero en la historia de la humanidad,1 con un resultado final de entre 50 y 70 millones de víctimas.

El comienzo del conflicto se suele situar en el 1 de septiembre de 1939, con la invasión alemana de Polonia, el primer paso bélico de la Alemania nazi en su pretensión de fundar un gran imperio en Europa, que produjo la inmediata declaración de guerra de Francia y la mayor parte de los países del Imperio Británico y la _Commonwealth_ al Tercer Reich. Desde finales de 1939 hasta inicios de 1941, merced a una serie de fulgurantes campañas militares y la firma de tratados, Alemania conquistó o sometió gran parte de la Europa continental. En base a acuerdos entre los nazis y los soviéticos, la nominalmente neutral Unión Soviética ocupó o se anexionó territorios de las seis naciones vecinas con las que compartía frontera en el oeste. El Reino Unido y la _Commonwealth_ se mantuvieron como la única gran fuerza capaz de combatir contra las Potencias del Eje en el Norte de África y en una extensa guerra naval. En junio de 1941 las potencias europeas del Eje comenzaron una invasión de la Unión Soviética, dando así inicio a la más extensa operación de guerra terrestre de la Historia, donde desde ese momento se empleó la mayor parte del poder militar del Eje. En diciembre de 1941 el Imperio del Japón, que había estado en guerra con China desde 19372 y pretendía expandir sus dominios en Asia, atacó a los Estados Unidos y a las posesiones europeas en el Océano Pacífico, conquistando rápidamente gran parte de la región.

La guerra en Europa terminó con la captura de Berlín por tropas soviéticas y polacas y la consiguiente rendición incondicional alemana el 8 de mayo de 1945. La Armada Imperial Japonesa resultó derrotada por los Estados Unidosy la invasión del Archipiélago japonés se hizo inminente. Tras el bombardeo atómico sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki por parte de los Estados Unidos, la guerra en Asia terminó el 15 de agosto de 1945 cuando Japón aceptó larendición incondicional.

La guerra acabó con una victoria total de los Aliados sobre el Eje en 1945. La Segunda Guerra Mundial alteró las relaciones políticas y la estructura social del mundo. La Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) fue creada tras la conflagración para fomentar la cooperación internacional y prevenir futuros conflictos. La Unión Soviética y los Estados Unidos se alzaron como superpotencias rivales, estableciéndose el escenario para la Guerra Fría, que se prolongó por los siguientes 46 años. Al mismo tiempo declinó la influencia de las grandes potencias europeas, materializado en el inicio de la descolonización de Asia y África. La mayoría de los países cuyas industrias habían sido dañadas iniciaron la recuperación económica, mientras que la integración política, especialmente en Europa, emergió como un esfuerzo para establecer las relaciones de posguerra.

* * *

Como odio las etiquetas que le ponen a la gente, que si es negro, blanco, católico, musulmán, bajito, moreno, de que color sus ojos, el cabello, nacionalidad, etc. No pueden ver que solo somos humanos, que todos somos iguales, no, el hombre siempre tiene que ponerle más sal al asunto, tiene que superior que el otro.

Con mis 94 años he vivido muchas cosas, he hecho muchas estupideces, una de ellas es que me alisté en el ejercito nazi, pues con tan solo 23 años se me hacía fácil, además quería hacer algo por mi familia que vivía en la pobreza,ya que mi padre había muerto hace tiempo, dejándonos a mis dos hermanas, mi mamá y a mi en la ruina y con tan solo una casa a las afueras de Polonia , mi madre lloró cuando se lo conté y me suplicó que no fuera, pero yo hice caso omiso a todo esto, y estrujándome el corazón me fui. No es que me enorgullezca de eso, me arrepiento, sí, pero no del todo.

Por que ahí conocí a la mujer de mi vida, a mi dulce Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí las traigo esto a los pocos días de que salga Amanecer parte 2 :D**

**Espero que les guste está historia. Puff ¿hace cuanto publicaba algo? No lo recuerdo. Mil disculpas a mis seguidoras en _Observada _por dejar un final así, prometo que pronto subiré outtakes de está historia.**

**¿Que tal la historia? Espero que les guste y si es así déjenme un review ;)**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Ericka**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1

Yo diría que mi vida no estaba llena de lujos, pero tampoco de carencias. Cuando mi padre aún vivía éramos una familia acomodada, él trabajaba en una tienda de abarrotes (esto no se lo que significa, así que lo dejaré igual).

Cuando murió, yo tenía 20 años, ocurrió justo un día después de que mi hermana Alice naciera, pero mi madre no lo supo hasta una semana después, porque así lo preferí, ya que su parto fue muy complicado. Mi padre nos dejó una casa a las afueras de un pequeño pueblito que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas de Polonia, que era el lugar donde vivíamos.

Él, como cabeza de familia, era el que nos mantenía, el que llevaba el pan a casa, al morir nos dejó sin sustento y mi madre tuvo que ponerse a trabajar. Yo estaba en la universidad, estudiando medicina, pero al ver que mi madre no podía con los gastos de una bebe, una adolescente y un joven en la universidad, decidí dejarlo y ayudarla, nunca le reclamé nada, a pesar de lo doloroso que fue para mí renunciar a todos mis sueños.

Era, por aquel entonces el año 1939, los nazis invadieron Polonia y yo sin poder ver otra salida a nuestra situación, decidí alistarme en el ejército nazi, pensando en que así, tal vez podría cumplir mi sueño de ser doctor, sabía lo básico y lo necesario para serlo. Por suerte creyeron en mí cuando les dije que había terminado la carrera, la necesidad de encontrar doctores era urgente y yo me beneficié de ello.

Decirle a mi familia que me iría al ejército fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he hecho en mi vida, y he hecho ya muchas. Cuando vinieron a reclutarme, mí madre me rogó, suplicó y me prometió de todo para evitar que me fuese, incluso llegó a decirme que me dejaría seguir estudiando, aun que ella se tuviera que prostituir para mantenernos, enseguida le respondí que yo jamás permitiría eso, e intenté hacerle entender que de esta manera, alistándome en el ejército, a ella y a mis hermanos no les faltaría de nada.

Mi hermana Alice, que con sus cortos tres años de vida, era muy astuta y traviesa, me dijo con un acento extraño, -no volverás como te fuiste, siendo tú mismo, lo se, lo he visto-, esto me preocupó un poco, pero le di un beso y la abracé aparentando no darle importancia al asunto.

Con Aliena fue diferente, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, como mi madre, pero no dijo nada, algo ocultaba, ella era así, lo pasé también por alto, la besé y la abracé.

A las tres les prometí que les enviaría dinero, que les escribiría y que volvería sano y salvo, pero Alice dijo, -no nos mientas, no volverás, o al menos no solo-.

Tomé mi pequeña maleta y me subí a la camioneta despidiéndome de mi familia y de mi inocencia.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero solo podré actualizar los fines de semana, pues aparte de que se lo mando a una Beta yo no puedo por la escuela.**

**Gracias a Bichito por dedicarme tiempo para estás locuras y gracias a ustedes por leer, espero que dejen sur reviews.**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2

Título: Te amo, no importa nada más.

Al llegar al campamento vi a todos los hombres que se habían alistado, que, eran bastantes, algo normal en los tiempos que corrían donde la gente era muy pobre y el ejército, independientemente del bando, era la única opción. Los hombres optaban por irse a la guerra a sabiendas de que quizás nunca más volverían a ver a su familia, pero al menos, les quedaba el consuelo de saber que tendrían algo para llevarse de comida a la boca, es por eso que yo fui a la guerra, para darle de comer algo a mi familia.

Durante el primer mes que pasé allí, nos entrenaban a diario, desde las cinco de la mañana hasta que se ocultaba el sol.

-¡Hey, tú chico!- me dijo un señor que no parecía militar.- ¿Estás aburrido?, ¿Quieres algo de diversión?, tengo una mujer que puede satisfacer muchas de tus necesidades, ya sabes cuales- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, y yo, como todo un imbecil, me sonrojé.

-No, no, muchas gracias.- dije tartamudeando.

-¡Bah! Mojigato…- masculló el hombre entre dientes.

Era todo un mundo aparte esto de los cuarteles militares, no era bonito, era cruel e incluso asqueroso.

Cada fin de semana, los viernes específicamente, todos los hombres salían a divertirse, osea, solo follar y beber hasta perder la conciencia.

¿Y yo que hacía?, quedarme a escribir cartas para mi madre y mis hermanas, a mis 23 años, ya cumplidos, seguía siendo virgen, gracias a la educación que me dio mi padre, y no tenía pensado dejar de serlo con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, por eso prefería quedarme solo y pensar en mi familia. Eso no significaba que no sintiera curiosidad sobre el sexo, o deseos por probarlo, cuando aún asistía a la universidad no se me presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues solo me concentraba en los estudios y era muy tímido como para hablarle a una mujer bonita, y ahora, tenía muy claro que no me acostaría con nadie hasta que de verdad llegase la persona adecuada para hacerlo.

Pero aquí todo era distinto, debías ser rudo, si no te agarraban de bajada, había grupitos como en la universidad, manadas, como yo los llamaba, que demostraban su virilidad contando con cuantas lo habían hecho al día siguiente o en algunos casos con cuantos hombres pelearon y les ganaron.

Y para colmo de colmos todos me decían marica, mojigato y otras cosas, unas más feas que otras, pero no me afectaban, yo ponía mucho empeño en mis prácticas y podía presumir que en el tiempo que llevaba allí ya era muy bueno.

Cada semana tenía que escribir dos cartas, una para Aliena y la otra para mi madre, puesto que Alice todavía era muy pequeña como para poder leer y escribir, aunque imaginaba que ganas no le faltaban y según mi madre se estaba esforzando más por aprender.

En mi casa, por lo que decían las cartas, todo iba bien, ya no les faltaba nada y siempre tenían algo que comer. El tema siempre tocado por mi madre en todas sus cartas era saber como estaba, lo que hacían los nazis no era un secreto, no se hablaba de ello en público, pero eso no quería decir que la gente fuese tonta y no se lo imaginase, también me decía que "no cayera en los placeres de la carne" pues mi alma podría condenarse por eso, mi madre era muy católica.

Todos nosotros íbamos a ser enviados al campo en un mes más, y yo tenía miedo, no estaba listo para eso, no soportaba matar a una simple ardilla menos podría matar a una persona, sí, podría golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, pero no muerta, a parte estaba la invasión a Polonia, eso se iba a poner muy feo y temía por mi familia, seguramente ellas se irían a USA, pues las cosas por allá no estaban tan mal, según había oído, pero mi madre se mostraba reacia a ceder y hasta cierto punto la entendía, dejaba todo, una casa, recuerdos, familia, todo; yo pensaba que si vendían la casa les alcanzaría para el viaje y con los ahorros de papá se comprarían otra.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percaté de que alguien había entrado, hasta que las manos de una mujer me taparon los ojos y su colonia de prostituta inundó por completo mis fosas nasales.

-Oye guapo, ¿necesitas distraerte un poco?, yo soy experta en distraer a los hombres.- dijo en un susurro usando una voz que pretendía ser seductora.

-No, muchas gracias- dije calmadamente o así sonó para mí.

-¿Estás seguro?, te puedo hacer un precio especial- me dijo mientras deslizaba su mano de mis hombros hasta mi vientre, yendo cada vez más y más bajo…

-Y..o, y…o –dije tartamudeando

-¿Aja?, cariño te prometo que lo disfrutarás, solo dime que sí.- dijo mientras repartía besos en mi cuello, haciendo que una parte de mi anatomía se despertara y todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Mmmmm…- dije a punto de declarar mi rendición y decirle que fuéramos a mi cama, y así perder mi virginidad de una buena vez, de repente, cuando estaba a punto de perder toda mi voluntad, se oyó un ruido tan fuerte y estremecedor que juraría se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando todos fueron a sus puestos de combate comprendí lo que pasaba, un ataque sorpresa por parte del bando contrario, nadie sabía bien lo que hacía, la teoría era muy distinta a la práctica, corrían de un lado a otro enloquecidos y desordenados, era un caos.

Rápidamente me vestí, cogí un arma y salí, definitivamente no estaba preparado para todo lo que vi, todos estaban disparando sin saber exactamente a que y, en mi opinión, planearon muy bien el ataque, pues la bomba fue dirigida a los verdaderos militares, dejándonos solos a los que no teníamos experiencia y los que seríamos un blanco fácil.

Podía ver la cara de terror que tenían o teníamos todos, disparábamos a todo lo que se movía, sin ningún plan, ninguna estrategia, solo disparar y disparar, hasta puede que nos estuviéramos matando los unos a los otros sin darnos cuenta, era una batalla perdida.

-¡Granada!-gritaron de pronto y localicé lo más pronto que pude la bomba, estaba a unos tres metros de aquí, no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado por el miedo, lo único que pude hacer fue correr y correr, si descansar, sentí un profundo dolor, pero no me detuve hasta que todo se volvió negro…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo se me he tardado horrores, pero entiendanme no hace mucho conseguí los libros de Las 50 Sombras de Grey y no he parado de leerlos, a parte las temporadas de exámenes y todo eso que ¡Puff! Me dejan exhausta.**

**Gracias, como siempre a "Bichito" por revisarme todas mis locuras.**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_**


	4. Chapter 4

Te amo y no importa nada más. Capítulo 3

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, no sabía dónde estaba, había un buró y la puerta enfrente de mí estaba cerrada, pero con suficiente luz para ver claro; estaba claro que esto no era el cuartel militar, donde yo había pasado los últimos tres meses, lo único que recuerdo de esa noche es que estalló una granada, supongo que muchos no vivieron para contarlo, también recuerdo que alguien me dio un balazo, no supe en donde, pues me desmayé después de eso.

Intenté levantarme de la pequeña cama en la que estaba, pero al hacerlo, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi ingle, cerca de mi intimidad, rápidamente y sin pensar, dirigí una de mis manos hacia allí, pero nuevamente sentí una punzada de dolor en mi brazo dándome cuenta de que estaba vendado.

-¡Joder!- Grité, mientras me retorcía del dolor en la cama.

Momentos después, entró una mujer, a juzgar por su aspecto no tenía más de treinta años, cabello castaño, ojos cafés, su piel se asemejaba a la porcelana más fina que pudieras encontrar en el mercado, finas facciones, dulces, tiernas, de mujer. Su cuerpo no se distinguía muy bien, por la ropa, pero aun así se le veían algunas curvas en donde debían de ir.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con una voz suave, parecía un coro de ángeles, al verla me sonrojé, como todo un crío. -Te sugiero que no te muevas tanto, pues puedes volver abrirte la herida-.

-¿Volver? -

-Sí, cuando aún estabas inconsciente, te movías mucho y más de una vez tuve que volver a coser los puntos de la herida cerca de tu ingle, es bastante curioso que allí fuera donde quedó una de las partes de la granada, supongo que cuando estalló te pilló de sorpresa y no pudiste alejarte lo bastante rápido, así que es allí donde quedó un fragmento de esta.

-¡Oh!-

-Procura hacer mucho ruido, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, eso sería muy malo, ya tenemos muy mala fama mis hermanos y yo, llevamos mucho tiempo escondiéndonos, para que ahora vengas tu y nos descubran por tu culpa, eso sería asqueroso.

-¿De quiénes hablas?- le pregunté confundido sin saber qué parte de la conversación me había perdido

- De… Los Nazis, somos buscados por ellos- respondió dudosa, pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta

-¿Por qué?-

-Hemos hecho algunas cosas que han llamado su atención, ¿sabes? -

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Como algunas que no te importan.- respondió visiblemente enojada, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Dónde me encontraste, o porqué me trajiste aquí?-

-Yo no te traje, mi hermano te encontró tirado y vio que estabas vivo, porque todos te habían dado por muerto, afortunadamente mi hermano tiene una muy buena vista y vio que aún respirabas, así que te trajo hacía aquí para que te pudiera curar, y vaya si nos diste trabajo, te retorcías y no me dejabas ponerte los puntos, hasta que mis hermanos me ayudaron-

-Lo siento por todo eso que les hice a ti y a tus hermanos, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes?-

-Somos tres en total.- En cuanto dijo eso, se oyó como abrían y cerraban una puerta no muy lejana de donde nos encontrábamos.-Creo que ya están aquí, ven a conocerlos, vamos yo te ayudo para que no te abras los puntos-.

Ella puso uno de mis brazos alrededor de ella, como si la abrazara, pero recargando una parte de mí peso en ella. Resultó que era una casa completa, pero pequeña, tenía su sala y cocina-comedor, era acogedora y en cierta forma me recordaba a mi antiguo hogar, a mi familia que tanto extrañaba. En la sala estaban dos hombres muy fornidos, uno era rubio, ese no era tan musculoso como el segundo que era moreno, ese sí que era musculoso, tanto que debería de ser soldado, porque imponía respeto y temor con solo verlo

-Te presento a Emmet y Jasper, mis hermanos.- Dijo la mujer, de la que me di cuenta que no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, solo que todos ellos me habían salvado la vida.

-Hola, soy Emmet.- Dijo el moreno sacándome de mi ensoñación, dejándome claro quién era quien.

-Mucho gusto, Edward Masen.- Dije algo bajo, pero él pareció oírlo, Jasper solo asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto se oyeron unos pasos fuera de la casa, acercándose lentamente, no eran los pasos de un adulto, se escuchaban débiles, y casa vez se acercaban más, todos se quedaron callados esperando a que algo pasase, pero nada, los pasos ya no se oyeron más, hasta que una niña empezó a llorar y nos asomamos a ver.

Lo que encontré me dejó anonado, era mi hermana Alice en compañía de una muchacha de unos quince años, quizá hasta más, era rubia y muy bonita, pero muy pequeña para mí. Mi hermana parecía feliz, pero no del todo, le faltaba esa chispa que siempre tenía en los ojos, al darse cuenta de mi presencia dejó a la muchacha, que me miró confusa, cuando Alice, ni corta ni perezosa, saltó a mis brazos. Todos nos miraban interrogantes, pero yo era muy feliz, no importaba como me miraban todos los presentes, con la sonrisa que tenía mi hermana me bastaba.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- Dijo la mujer hermosa, yo no quería separarme de Alice, así que no se la iba a dar a la mujer

-Es mi hermana.- Le dije yo, besándole los cabellos a Alice.

-¡Oh!-Dijo ella abriendo su boca en una perfecta "O"- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?, yo soy Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella, tu igual Edward-.

Me extrañó que supiera mi nombre, pues jamás se lo había mencionado, en el tiempo que nos conocíamos, ella esbozó una sonrisa.- Tus placas.- Dijo aclarándome todo, yo quería darme de golpes contra la pared por mi estupidez.

-Soy Alice.- Dijo Alice secamente, no era muy común que ella se mostrara seca con alguien, siempre era muy agradable y habladora con todos.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Quieres comer, tú y tu amiga?-Dijo Bella tratando de ser agradable, pero Alice se escondió en mi cuello.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?- Le dije susurrándole al oído.- ¿Y mamá y Aliena?-

En cuanto dije esto, ella se puso histérica, empezó a llorar y convulsionar, -E-e-ellas, y-o-o, e-ellas, y-o-o, hom-hom-hombres, vi-vi-vinieron y-y les hi-hicieron co-cosas fe-feas lu-lue-go-go no-nos lle-llevaron a-a un lu-lugar y-y yo n-no pude no pu-pude ha-hacer na-nada, las-las du-durmieron fren-frente a-a mí, nun-nunca des-despertaron, ma-mamá di-dijo que te-te bus-buscara, pe-pero yo-yo te-tenía mi-miedo.- Dijo hipando, pero aun así yo le entendí todo, mi madre y hermana estaban…muertas. No podía salir de ese shock, solo nos teníamos mi hermana y yo a partir de ahora. Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, cuando Jasper, el rubio, me puso un brazo en el hombro y sentí mucha tranquilidad en el ambiente.- Calma, ella lo necesita-.

Yo solo pude asentir, ahora que me había calmado, podría brindarle más tranquilidad a mi hermana.

-Ya vale, Jasper, lograste tu objetivo.- Dijo Emmet, quien había estado hablando con la niña rubia que venía con mi hermana y que parecía querer matarme, pero aun así tenía los ojos tristes.

-¿Tu cómo te llamas? - Le dijo Emmet a la niña, ella tenía la mirada gacha.

-Rosalie.- Dijo en un susurro.

-¡Qué lindo nombre!- le respondió este y la intentó abrazar, pero justo cuando su piel rozó la de ella, empezó a llorar y gritar como histérica y Emmet ya no se intentó acercar después de eso.

-¿Qué haces con mi hermana?- Le dije.

-Ella estaba sola en uno de los campos y yo andaba buscando a mis hermanos, cuando me la encontré a ella sola, no sabía ni como se llamaba, pero jamás le quise hacer algo

-Malo, me escapé con ella porque sabía que ambas moriríamos ahí, justo como nuestras familias, no le vi otra solución.- dijo mirándome desafiadoramente, toda esa imagen de la niña buena desapareció.

-Bueno, pues no te puedes ir sola, nosotros tenemos otra habitación para ti y la hermana de Edward, ¿te parece?- Dijo Emmet tratando de calmar las cosas, Rosalie le miró, a él y a todos nosotros.

-Está bien.- dijo después de un rato de incómodo silencio .

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, exceptuando, el que Alice no quería dormir con Rosalie, no es que yo la culpara, pero al hacer esto el que no dormía era yo, pues se movía mucho en la cama y esta no era muy grande, así que yo me quedaba despierto para asegurarme de que ella no se iba a caer o alguna cosa por el estilo, ya me había llevado varias regaños por parte de Bella, ya que debía dormir correctamente para que mi herida sanase lo más rápido posible, yo solo la escuchaba y asentía en todo lo que me decía, justo como lo hacía con mi mamá, antes de que esta muriera.

Hoy era una de esas noches en vela, siempre que me quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la noche pensaba en Bella, era tan linda con todos, casi nunca se enojaba con nadie, solo lo hacía cuando las cosas no salían como ella lo deseaba, pero siempre toleraba las ocurrencias de su hermano y mías cuando me limpiaba la herida, yo insistía que me la podía limpiar, pero ella me decía que no me preocupara por eso y que lo único que tenía que hacer era recuperarme.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuché como cerraban la puerta principal, yo creía que todos estábamos ya dentro, así que me acerqué lentamente al marco de la puerta, porque a través de ella se oía absolutamente todo.

Podía distinguir pasos, de un lado al otro, había más de una persona.

-¿Crees que nos hayan descubierto?- dijo la voz, que según yo, era de Jasper

-¿Quiénes?-Dijo Emmet

-Los Vulturis, los otros no me preocupan tanto.- Dijo una voz inconfundible para mí, la de Bella.

-Pues deberías, porque están pegando duro, hasta los Vulturis le empiezan a tener miedo.- Dijo Emmet, por primera vez le oía serio.

-Es cierto, pero de todas formas, hay que tener cuidado de ambos.- Dijo Jasper.-Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí, pues todos los del pueblo empiezan a sospechar.

-¿Y dejar a su suerte a Edward, Alice o Ross?¡Esa no es una solución, eso es huir!- Dijo Bella

-Ya, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos, llevárnoslos a todos?- Dijo Jasper exasperado.

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo Emmet

-¡¿Y qué les vamos a decir?! ¡Hey Edward, junta las cosas tuyas y de tu hermana, mientras que Emmet junta las de Rosalie, porque tenemos que huir ya que somos vampiros y otros vampiros nos están buscando para matarnos y mejor aún, Hitler está haciendo lo mismo, solo que él nos quiere mantener en cautiverio, para poder conseguir la vida eterna que tanto anhela!-Dijo Jasper.

Yo solo solté una exclamación al oír todo esto y las tres personas que estaban charlando se callaron, como si me hubieran escuchado…

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que todavía allá alguien por ahí, siento haberme tardado tanto para actualizar, pero espero que este cap. sea de su agrado, nos vemos en, a lo mucho, dos semanas, ya no voy a dejar tan descuidada mi historia, ciao, un beso a tod s los que me leen.**

**_Ericka Wilberforce Lima_  
**


End file.
